There's A Troll in the Classroom!
by xxbrainchickxx
Summary: The game completed, the Beta kids come back to Earth to complete their high school education. Everything has returned to normalcy-except for the fact that Karkat, Terezi, and Vriska will be attending school with them. Can the humans take this much troll action? If you don't like my ships, screw you :)
1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

John Egbert woke with a start, slamming his hand on his alarm clock to shut it up. Groaning, he sat up, and peered groggily around, before remembering to put on his glasses. The world jolted into focus, and he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. He rushed back out shortly after, remembering what today was.

It was the first day of school. The first day of normalcy after the whole Sburb incident, in which he and his friends had faced countless dangers, and survived them all. Jack Noir had been defeated once and for all, Lord English was no more, and the kids could finally go back to a normal high school life.

Well, almost normal.

While Kanaya was busy trying to revive the troll race, a few of the trolls had wanted to try something new: human school. Karkat, Vriska, and Terezi would be going to the same high school as John, Dave, Rose, and Jade. John thought it would be amazingly fun, especially since he still had a thing for Vriska. I mean come on; she never dated _him,_she dated his alternate self. He was older and wiser now, a powerful demigod with the powers of wind. The thought made him smile. If only the other kids at school knew.

John hadn't been to school for years, but now he was back to start his junior year. They had all thought it best to all live in the same area, in a small town completely separate from where any of them had lived before. Although all of their parental figures were deceased, they had decided to live on their own. Besides, they were all almost 18 anyway. After all they'd been through, what were a few forged documents?

John dressed quickly in the uniform for Nortlock Academy. It hadn't been his idea to go to a private school, but Jade thought the uniforms were cute. He would do anything for his sister. He wondered how Karkat was doing in the next room over. He couldn't hear anything, and wondered if maybe Karkat was still asleep. He knew Dave was awake on the other side, since he could hear the boom of his radio playing. Dave always listened to music in the mornings, and really any other time.

Dressed and ready to go, John headed out of his room. He stopped, considering going to make sure Karkat was awake. Sighing, he knocked on Karkat's door.

"Hey, Karkat! You up?" he called.

Silence.

"I'm coming in!" he yelled, and then opened the door.

The room was completely dark and John flicked the lights on so he wouldn't trip on anything. Glancing around, he didn't see Karkat. What the heck? Then he remembered that trolls sleep inside a recuperacoon, the big purple grub-looking thing in the corner of Karkat's room. The green slime inside was moving slightly, and John guessed that Karkat was most likely still sleeping inside. He went over to the recuperacoon, but stopped, unsure how he was supposed to wake Karkat up without touching the disgusting slime. Seeing no other way, John stuck his hand inside with a squelch, fishing around inside for Karkat. His hand touched on something slick, but he couldn't tell what it was since it all felt the same under all that slime. Nonetheless, he shook whatever it was, hoping Karkat would just hurry up and wake up.

It took a moment, but finally Karkat surfaced.

"What the hell, Egbert!" he growled, slapping John's hand away.

"Sorry Karkat, but you need to get up or you'll be late for the first day of school!" John explained, back away from the recuperacoon and wiping his hand on his pants. Ew. Slime.  
"Well fuck you, I can get myself up! Go away!" Karkat yelled.

John noticed that his face was all red. Wait, did trolls even wear pajamas to sleep? Just to make sure, John backed closer to the door.

"Sorry, Karkat, I'll go. Just don't fall back asleep!" he called, already heading out the door.

John rushed downstairs, hoping to forget that whole incident. Awkward.  
Downstairs, Jade was already up, making breakfast with... Terezi? Terezi was at the stove, receiving instructions from Jade on how to make eggs.

Walking up to them, John asked, "Um, should Terezi be cooking? She's blind."  
Jade looked at him for a moment, then turned to Terezi. "I can't believe I forgot! Uh, why don't you just sit at the table while I make the food?" she asked Terezi, looking apologetic.  
"Damn. No one ever lets me cook..." Terezi muttered, complying and sitting at the table.  
Jade shrugged at John. "Oops. Thanks, John. That could've been... bad," she said quietly, so Terezi wouldn't hear.

John chuckled. "No problem. Want me to help?"  
"Sure! Can you make eggs?"

"Yeah, here." John took the supplies from Jade. He cracked an egg into a bowl. "But, uh, I can only make scrambled eggs," he admitted.

Jade smiled. "That's okay. I'm making pancakes, too."

"Yes!" a voice said from behind them.

Jade and John spun around to find Dave, pumping his fist. "I love pancakes," he said.  
Dave was already in his school uniform, although it looked... modified. Instead of the usual white shirt and black blazer, Dave had done away with the blazer all together and rolled the sleeves up to show off his muscles. Not that they were all that big, but they were more impressive than when he was 13. All that imp-slaying sure gave you a workout. John noticed that Dave's pants weren't the uniform pants, but his own skinny jeans.

"Hey, Dave! You can't wear skinny jeans, you gotta wear the uniform right," John admonished.

Dave shrugged. "No one will notice. They're black, too," he said.

John sighed. "Whatever, but if you get in trouble, it's your ass, not mine."

Dave only grinned, and sat down at the table next to Terezi. They started chatting, and John noticed how happy Dave looked when he was talking to her. He smiled, and started whisking the eggs.

"What are you smiling about?" Jade asked.  
John shook his head, his smile growing. "Dave and Terezi. I don't know why they don't just go out together yet, they're so great together!"

"Hmm, one could say the same about you and Vriska," Jade countered with a wink.

John coughed, suddenly intent on his whisking. "If she felt the same way about me..."

"Aw, come on," Jade said, patting him on the back. "Even I can see that she likes you."

John didn't reply. He poured the egg mess into the pan and waited for it to cook.

It was just at that moment that Rose finally came downstairs. John wasn't sure, but she looked a little unhappy. He guessed that it was probably because Kanaya wasn't there. She had important work to do, to make a new Alternia, and hadn't been able to attend school with the rest of them. Rose had wanted to stay with Kanaya, but they had all convinced her to go to school with the rest of them, insisting that it was no fun without her. She had consented, but had also promised Kanaya that she would visit every weekend.

Rose plopped down at the table, as far away from Dave and Terezi as possible. Dave and Terezi didn't even acknowledge her, too engrossed were they in their conversation. Rose didn't seem to mind, however, and pulled out a copy of "War and Peace" to occupy her time with. This made John smile. She was always reading those enormous volumes of hers. He thought back to the time Karkat had made that shipping chart, saying that John and Rose should be together. What a dork. Of course that would never work. Rose was really more of a sister to John. An older sister, who was far more intelligent than he could ever hope to be.

"First batch of pancakes are ready!" Jade called out, brandishing a plate stacked with pancakes. She plopped several onto Dave and Terezi's plates, then moved to give some to Rose.  
John looked down at the eggs he was making. In his ponderings, he had neglected the eggs a bit, and they were slightly crusting on one side. He scrambled them a bit, and flipped them to cook the other side. Oh well.

Vriska dashed down the stairs, nearly running into the table in her haste. "Are those pancakes? Sweet!" she exclaimed, smacking down onto the chair across from Rose.  
Jade smiled. "Here you go!" she said, dropping the last of the pancakes onto her plate. "I'll make more," she promised.

"The eggs are ready, too," John said, moving to give everyone a fair share of them. He even set out Jade, Karkat, and his own plates. Done with his cooking, he sat down next to Vriska. He smiled in her direction, hoping to catch her eye, but she was too busy scarfing down pancakes to notice.

Jade finished the second batch of pancakes-which ended up being twice as plentiful as the first-and sat down next to Rose to eat.

"Hey, where's Karkat?" Jade asked, looking around.

"Probably still sleeping. I tried waking him up," John told her with a shrug.

Jade let out an exasperated sound. "Well, he's going to make us all late for school. Speaking of which, who's driving?"

Terezi's hand shot into the air. "I will!"

"Tez, you can't even see the road," Dave pointed out.

"And knowing you, you would probably _try_to run people over, just to smell they're stupid blood," Vriska put in.

John stifled a laugh, and even Jade smiled.

"Hey!" Terezi said indignantly. "If anything, you'd be the one to run people over, what with your obsession with killing people *cough* Tavros. Should we even be letting you into the human school? Doesn't seem very safe to me!"

Vriska scowled and opened her mouth to retort, but Jade cut in. "Guys! Calm down. No one is killing anybody. After all that business with Jack murdering everyone, I'd think you guys would be a little more respectful."

Everyone was silent, and Terezi and Vriska even had the decency to look ashamed. Just then, Karkat finally walked into the room.

"What the fuck is everyone yelling about?" he grumbles, plopping down across from Terezi. John noticed that his uniform... wasn't even on. He was wearing his usual shirt with his sign, and black pants.

"Karkat! Finally you're up. I was just about to go get you," Jade said from where she sat next to him.

"Whatever. What the hell are these things?" he asked, holding up a pancake between two fingers like it was something the cat had dragged in. Or dog.

"Please tell me you know what a fucking pancake is," Dave said.

"Of course I don't! Stupid aliens," Karkat muttered.

"Karkat. We do have pancakes on Alternia," Terezi said in a no-duh voice.

"Yeah... didn't your lusus ever make you any?" Vriska put in.

Karkat's face gets redder with rage. "Maybe I just don't like to eat stupid things! Gog." Karkat pushed his plate away from him, slamming it into Terezi's plate.

"Hey! Watch it!" Terezi yelled, pushing the plate back at Karkat.

The plate slid off the table, depositing its contents all over Karkat's clothing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Karkat yelled angrily, leaping up from the table. "DAMMIT HOW MANY OUTFITS DO YOU THINK I HAVE?!"

"Karkat, calm down, I don't think it was on purpose," Jade said, trying to placate him.

"Yes, and you can just go put on your school uniform," John suggested.

Karkat stormed upstairs without another word.

The kitchen was silent for a moment. Finally, Rose put in, "Well. That escalated quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, everyone was ready for school; even Karkat was wearing his uniform. They all piled into the car, with Rose driving. The ride to school was surprisingly quiet, most likely due to all of their first-day-of-school jitters. After about ten minutes, they reached the school, and Rose stopped before letting them out.  
"Please behave yourselves. Especially the trolls. Listen to everything the adults tell you to do, and don't get into trouble or it's your own asses on the line!" Rose instructed.  
They all nodded and got out. Heading towards the office, they stepped inside to speak with the secretary.  
"Oh, you must be the new students! What a... lively looking bunch!" the secretary exclaimed, eyeing the trolls.  
Rose coughed and stepped forward. "Yes, well. I am Rose Lalonde. Do you have our papers?"  
The secretary handed over their schedules. "We also have a guide for you, just to get you through the first week, since you started so late in the year. Tyler?" She called the last part into the next room.  
A boy stepped out of the office behind the counter. He looked to be the same age as them, with light brown hair and cyan blue eyes. He wore his uniform smartly, and had a confident air about him. He walked up to the kids and gave what he probably thought was a dazzling, inviting smile; it made Rose uneasy.  
Tyler led them out of the office, then turned to talk to them. "Hey, I'm Tyler. What are your guys' names?" he asked.  
They all introduced themselves to him, and he shook each of their hands in turn. "Great, let's get this show on the road. This area here is where the offices are, and up those stairs..."  
Twenty minutes and a whole school tour later, Tyler led them to their respective first periods. Rose had English first period, which sounded great to her; she was such an avid reader, she was sure to get a lot out of the class.  
The teacher, Mrs. Halloway, asked Rose to introduce herself, and to give some background on why she was coming to this school. "Hello. I am Rose Lalonde. Previously, I resided in New York, but I have now moved here with my friends and family. I enjoy reading, knitting, and playing the violin. Thank you." Rose sat down at a seat near the front of the class, where no one else would sit. This didn't bother her, however.  
Ten minutes into the class, Rose realized that this wouldn't be as exciting as she had first hoped. She found that this Mrs. Halloway treated the class like pre-schoolers, having them read the simplest materials, like Charles Dickens. She had nothing against Dickens, but it was ridiculously easy work. After a while she just stopped paying attention, and start writing in her journal.  
"Ahem."  
Rose looked up to find the teacher standing at her desk, tapping her foot. "Please refrain from writing during my class, unless you are either taking notes or doing an assignment, which I can clearly tell you are doing neither."  
Rose sighed. "I wouldn't have to amuse myself in other ways if your class wasn't so ridiculously obtuse."  
The classroom was utterly silent, as most of the class tried to figure out what the word 'obtuse' meant, and the few who did understand were shocked. Finally, the teacher had recovered even to burst out, "Well! If you find my teaching methods to be so _obtuse, _then I suggest you take that up with the principal!"  
Rose stood without another word, gathering her things. Out of everyone, she hadn't expected herself to be sent to the office, but she supposed this was better than sitting for another minute in this dull place of "learning;" maybe she could transfer to a more advanced class.  
She left the room quietly and headed back towards the offices where she and the other kids had met with the secretary. She looked up when Rose walked in, surprise clearly written on her face, although after a moment it flashed to- annoyance?  
"Another one? My, you are a troublesome bunch," she muttered. "The principal should will see you in a moment, after he finishes speaking with your friend." She went back to her work, signaling that the conversation is closed.  
Rose was too stunned to reply anyway. She sat in a chair to wait for whoever was in the office.  
Ten minutes later, the door to Principal Paterson's office finally opened, and Karkat walked out. Of course. Rose sighed, and Karkat looked at her, his face turning red with surprise.  
"I would ask what you have done, Karkat, but I'm really in no position to ask at the moment," Rose said. Karkat just scowled, and left the office hurriedly.  
The secretary indicates that it was now Rose's turn to speak with the principal. Rose stood and entered the office, quietly shutting the door behind her. The principal turned around.  
"Hello, and who's this?" he asked.  
"I am Rose Lalonde, sir. I find my English class to be rather... dry, if you will. Is there any hope of transfer to a higher level class?"  
The principal started. "Oh, well, it isn't exactly regulation to do so without a reccomendation from a teacher, or at least a test..."  
"Please, sir, I assure you that I am more than capable of passing any test expected."  
The principal coughed and shifted in his seat, but complied. "Alright. I will have Cheri prepare a test for you immediately."  
45 minutes and one test later, the principal stared at the test results, a puzzled expression configuring his features.  
"Miss Lalonde..." the principal started, then paused a moment. "Err, well, it seems that your test results have indicated that your intelligence level in the areas of reading and comprehension far exceed those of a high school student. In fact... I daresay your intelligence would surpass even the average college student. I don't believe we can place you in a class here... the only thing I can offer you is an extra elective or a free period," he finished, putting the test down and looking at Rose in quite an apologetic manner.  
Rose nodded slowly. "Thank you, sir. I apologize for this not being apparent sooner, as previously I was homeschooled. I will take a free period."  
The principal smiled, although it looked forced. "Right then. This period is almost over anyway, but you may go ahead and do as you wish. You are dismissed."  
Rose left the room, wondering what in the world she would do during this free period of hers. Perhaps she could work on a novel? Perhaps...

…..._What Happened to Karkat_...

Karkat stalked into his first period, American history. Slamming into a chair, he glared at any student who looked his way. It took a moment for the teacher to even notice his new student.  
"Why, hello there! You must be one of our new students," the teacher, Mr. Ryan, said to Karkat, sauntering over to Karkat's desk. "Your name?"  
Karkat doesn't answer at first, giving only a glower. Seeing no way out of answering, however, he said, "Karkat Vantas."  
Mr. Ryan grins. "Well, Mr. Vantas, I assure you it is a pleasure to have you in our class. Currently, we are learning about the James Madison papers. Do you have any previous knowledge on this subject?"  
Karkat saw that the whole class was now looking at him expectantly. Irritated, he spat out, "How the hell am I supposed to know who James Madison is? What kind of name is that anyway? Let me guess, he was some kind of grubfisted douchebag who is in dire need of a piping hot nutrition plateau of fuck you."  
Mr. Ryan looked taken aback. "Excuse me, but we do not use that kind of language in this classroom."  
This only made Karkat even more wound up. "Yeah?! Well I'm sorry for not being an ignorant sack of shit who is intent on sucking out the few brain cells the human race has left!"  
The teacher was practically livid by then. "Mr. Vantas! You will get your ass down to the principal's office this instant, and you better hurry, because I have half a mind to suspend you for your use of such foul language!"  
Karkat stormed out the room, not even sure where he was going. He was seriously pissed off, because obviously Mr. Ryan had those insults coming badly. I mean, come on; who the hell wants to learn about James Madison and his stupid fucking papers? Whatever.  
Karkat stopped after a while, finally looking around. He had no idea where he was. Now he was even more pissed off than before, if that's even possible; he kicked the wall. Immediately, his foot started radiating with pain and he let out a string of profanities. Just then a teacher came out of a nearby classroom, obviously wondering what all the commotion was.  
"Excuse me, but we do not allow that sort of language at this school!" she berated him.  
Karkat just glared at her. He knew that Rose had told everyone to be good, but frankly he didn't care anymore.  
"Well, fuck you, too," he growled.  
The teacher looked taken aback. "Young man! Foul language directed at a teacher is even worse than foul language in general!"  
Karkat decided that the teacher must have an entire stick shoved up her ass.  
"Does it look like I care?" he asked her.  
Her face entirely red, the teacher grabbed Karkat by the wrist and started dragging him down the hallway. "You are coming to principal's office right this minute!"  
Karkat just rolls his eyes. Oh well, at least he wasn't lost anymore.

…...

Jade sat up first period, shaken out of a bout of sleeping. She glanced around, hoping that no one had noticed her snooze. Suddenly, she got a strange feeling. It seemed to her that something was... off. She just couldn't shake the feeling. It was like... the school felt different somehow. She looked out the window, startled to see that instead of the green lawns and fountain of the the schoolyard, there was... the tower of Pisa?! Wait a minute... she had just been dreaming of Italy. Oh no... her Witch of Space powers were in action again; she had accidentally teleported the school to Italy.  
She tried to look around surreptitiously, hoping no one else had noticed the change of scenery. It didn't seem like it, yet, but she probably only had seconds before someone realized they were no longer in America. She closed her eyes, attempting to bring the school back to its original location. A new feeling swept over her, and she snapped her eyes open. She let out a breath of relief. The school was back. And no one had noticed.  
Jade sunk down in her seat, feeling suddenly exhausted. School was hard. And it was only first period.


	3. Chapter 3

Second period went surprisingly smoothly for Terezi. Well, she spent the time naming the respective scents of each student in the class, and generally not paying attention. But other than that, there were no significant incidents. Third period, however, was a different story.

Terezi was supposed to have math for third period, but how's a blind girl supposed to find her way in a new school? She ended up walking into the first room that smelled delicious, namely, art class. The mixture of the individual smells of each person, added to the smells of the art supplies made it seem like a candy shop in there. She could also detect an undercurrent of a distinctly familiar smell, something very... red...

"Dave!" Terezi cried, rushing toward the source of the delectable cherry smell in the back corner of the room.

"Oh, hey Tez, that's cool that we both have this class," Dave replied, trying to act cool and calm, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning at the sight of her running to see him so excitedly. Running to see him, not that stupid grey tool.

"Yeah, totally!" Terezi agreed, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be finding math class anyway.

She sat down in the seat next to Dave just as the teacher called the class to attention.

"Good afternoon, students! I know we have new students in the building today, so for those of you who don't know me, or for those who have trouble remembering simple names, I am Miss Emily. Can someone tell me what we have been working on for the past couple of weeks? Tyler?" Miss Emily asked, picking a student at random, who just happened to be the same Tyler who had given the kids and trolls a tour of the school earlier that morning.

"We've been learning about Native American art, specifically totem poles and masks," Tyler answered like the good little student he was.

"Yes, exactly! Now that we've finished up with researching Native American art, we are going to make some art of our own! Every student has the choice of making either a mask or a totem pole. If you have an idea for something different you would like to make, that relates to Native American art or culture, please talk to me and we'll see. Alright, now supplies are over on that table, so get to work! You will have at least the next few days to work on this project."

Miss Emily went back to her desk, and everyone leapt up to grab their supplies. Terezi, however, stayed standing for a moment, confused at the jumble of people that she knew she would never be able to wade through without sight. Dave noticed her predicament.

"Don't worry about it, Terezi, I'll get your stuff for you. Do you want a mask or a pole thing?" Dave offered.

Terezi smiled in relief. "A mask, I guess. Thanks Dave."

Dave left to go get the supplies and Terezi sat back down. She could feel her face heating up from the conversation with Dave, although she had no idea why. It's not like she was flushed for him. Nooo way, she was done with that shit, ever since Gamzee... She shook her head, not even wanting to think about it. She had gone through some tough times in her life, all the trolls had, but now they were on Earth and could start over with a new life.

Dave came back with the supplies, plopping a blank mask, a block of wood made up of animal shapes, extra paper, and some painting necessities onto their table.

"I got us the motherload. Check it out, we have like every shade of paint made, ever."

Terezi put her nose closer to the stuff that smelled like troll blood, but also had a weird undertone to it that smelled decidedly gross and un-fruity. "What the hell is this stuff?" she asked, her nose scrunched up at the horrid smell.

"Dude, it's paint. Do you not have paint on Alternia? Oh right, I forgot you guys just paint with troll blood."

"Hey! That's disgusting, don't even joke about that," Terezi yelled at him, as memories of Gamzee came flooding back, memories of a carnival so dark you could lose yourself in it. Lose every part of you that was sane.

Dave held up his hands, knowing he had gone too far. "Oh jeez, sorry. I forgot about the whole Gamzee thing..." He coughed, suddenly feeling awkward, and like he had just totally fucked things up between him and Terezi.

Terezi took a moment to collect herself. She told herself that Dave hadn't meant anything by his remark, that he didn't know Gamzee as well as she did. As she had.

"Forget about it, Dave. I'm done worrying about Gamzee and his dumb shit. I'm over him. It's okay," she told him, although she mostly said this to placate herself.

They sat in an awkward quiet for a few moments just looking at each other and completely blocking out the sounds of busy students around them. Finally, Dave broke the silence.

"Uh, well, we should probably get to work on this shit..." Dave suggested, gesturing to the supplies waiting for them on their table.

Terezi nodded tersely. "Yeah. So, what the fuck even is a mask, and how do I make one?"

Dave laughed. "Well, a mask is like this thing you put on your face, like a face over your face? How the hell do I explain this... You just paint the mask until it looks like a face, essentially... But I think it's supposed to look like an animal face or whatever, so yeah..." Dave decided to stop talking because he wasn't making any sense anyway.

Terezi nodded like she totally understood, but she really didn't. "An animal... Like make a scalemate?" she asked, suddenly excited for the project. She loved scalemates, and was totally boss at making them. "Uh, but how are you supposed to make a scalemate without fabric."

"No, TZ, you gotta paint an animal, or scalemate or whatever, not make one. But just it's face. On the mask. Then when you put the mask up to your face, you look like a scalemate. Or at least, your face does," Dave tried to explain better.

This time Terezi understood. "Now that I can do!" She grabbed a paintbrush and a tube of paint. She struggled with the lid of the paint for a moment, until finally Dave had to take it and squirt some paint onto the palette for her. She dipped her paint into the little puddle-more like stabbed-and dove right into painting the bestest scalemate mask the world had ever seen!

After watching Terezi paint for a few moments-it was amazing how she had to point not her eyes but her nose at the paper to paint-Dave finally started on his own project. He pondered a minute, wondering what animal he should start with on his totem pole. Then he had a spark of inspiration. He grabbed some red and black paint and started in on his project. 10 minutes later he was finished with his fantabulous portrait of... Terezi!

"Hey, TZ, is this you?" Dave asked her, pointing his totem pole toward her and chuckling.

Terezi looked up from her scalemate mask and turned her nose towards the painting of her. She began to cackle almost immediately. "It smells exactly like me!" she exclaimed. She lunged at it with her tongue so she could see if it tasted like her too, but Dave swiped it out of reach just in time.

"Terezi, the paint is still wet, you can't lick it or you'll get paint in your mouth!" Dave cried, although he was laughing. Leave it to Terezi to act completely spontaneously.

"Damn! Oooh, wait a sec!" Terezi said, completely forgetting about licking her picture, and instead grabbing a blank sheet of paper. She did a quick paint-sketch of Dave, complete with glasses and a cherry-red shirt. "Daaaave, is this you?"

Dave peeked over at her painting. The mess of colour looked like a unicorn had just thrown up on the paper, but of course Dave loved it (probably because he sucks at drawing too).

"Duuude, that is tight! Okay, my turn."

Terezi and Dave spent the next 20 minutes drawing pictures of each other, each drawing get more and more crazy, and their laughter getting louder and louder until finally they attracted the attention of Miss Emily.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here? This is not the project I assigned," she accused.

Dave's and Terezi's laughter slowly died down, although a quick peek at each other caused them to burst into laughter again. Of course, this just made Miss Emily angry.

"I see. Could you tell me your names?" she asked the both of them, pulling out a sheet of paper that had the names of each student on it.

"D-Dave Strider," Dave managed to gasp out between bursts of laughter, and Terezi was the same way.

Miss Emily scrolled down her list, checking of Dave's name, then looking for Terezi. She had gone through the list 5 times before she finally said, "Miss Pyrope, I don't believe you are on my list. Are you sure you have art for third period?"

This caused Terezi to stop. "This is art class? I thought this was math," she said.

…...

Then minutes later, Dave and Terezi were waiting to talk to the principal.

"Do you seriously not know the difference between art and math?" Dave had to ask.

"Uhh, no. The classroom just smelled good, so I assumed it was right..." Terezi admitted. She was not ashamed though.

Dave just laughed. A moment later the door to the detention room opened and Karkat walked out, a grimace on his face. He stopped when he saw Terezi and Dave laughing together.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"It's a long story, dude," Dave told him, a little smugly.

Karkat glared at Dave and was about to retort when the door to the office opened and the principal stepped out.

"Dave Strider and Terezi Pyrope, I will see you now. Mr. Vantas, please go to lunch," the principal instructed.

They complied, although Karkat flipped him off when his back was turned. He stalked out of the office, not even knowing where the hell the stupid cafeteria was. That's what he gets for sulking instead of paying attention during the tour of the school. Oh well, it's gotta be somewhere, right...?


	4. Author's Note

Hello all you cool kids out there ;D I have to apologise to you all... Recently my Google account was hacked and whoever did it thought it would be absolutely hilarious to delete all of my Google Docs. That means that all my notes for There's a Troll in the Classroom! have disappeared. I'm not stopping the story (oh HECK no). I'm merely going on an... extended hiatus. I need to sort through what was lost and what I need to do to make sure it doesn't happen again, and the chapter I was currently working on (in all of its glory D) is gone forever. On the same note, I also have just three weeks left of school (two if you don't count exams) so I should probably start making sure my grades are all good... But during the summer, thankfully, I will have much more time to write! I'm sorry for those who are looking for a quick update, it's just not happening any time soon D: I promise I'll make the next chapter extra-special though ;)

Thank you for understanding!

~Aki-chan


End file.
